A Line in the Sand
by LuckyVV
Summary: 1943, Paris. Quinn rencontre une femme et s'en va. Impossible de vivre dans la capitale autrefois resplendissante, aujourd'hui honteuse et martelée par les bottes. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à ceux qui lisent encore sur ce site ! Ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas écrit, la faute aux études et au boulot, mais j'ai encore des idées et projets plein la tête. Voici une petite fiction dont le sujet me tient à cœur, j'espère que vous aimerez. Je vous conseille d'écouter les paroles de l'album _The Hope Six Demolition Project_ de PJ Harvey, une superbe création dont je me suis inspiré, et qui colle assez bien au sujet.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça m'incite à m'améliorer. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Quinn n'avait rien à perdre. Elle le savait depuis toujours. Elle était cultivée, plutôt athlétique grâce à des années de gymnastique, et avide d'aventures. Elle avait parcouru une partie de la France et du monde, seule ou avec sa sœur, et ne désirait pas s'arrêter là.

Elle n'avait rien à perdre, parce qu'elle était libre, libre de ses choix et libérée de toute contrainte. Elle n'avait pas fondé de famille, n'avait pas même un mari ou un amant ; pas d'enfants desquels s'occuper, pas de tante ou de cousine malade sur laquelle il fallait veiller. Elle avait un foyer, une petite chambre qu'elle louait dans un immeuble depuis quelques mois, mais rien ne la retenait un tant soit peu. Elle pouvait partir quand elle le souhaitait, remplir sa valise en quinze minutes et partir pour l'autre bout du globe si l'envie la prenait, si l'opportunité se présentait à elle.

L'opportunité se présenta bien à elle, un jour d'été, mais dans des circonstances qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Ce fut ce qui la poussa, ce soir du 6 juillet, à se rendre dans l'un des quartiers les plus éloignés du centre ville, dans une petite rue informe et humide qui sentait le tabac, non loin du boulevard de Ménilmontant.

L'une de ses amies lui avait donné l'adresse, en toute discrétion, un soir qu'elle voulait lui faire partager l'un de ses secrets.

« Tu vas voir, c'est un endroit très respectable » lui avait-elle dit.

Elle en doutait, en lisant le nom de la rue inscrit en minuscule dans le coin d'un mouchoir en tissu. Lorsqu'elle s'y rendit, cependant, son avis changea immédiatement.

Un bâtiment haussmannien du XVIIe arrondissement, banal, sans rien qui puisse le distinguer des autres si ce n'était la lumière filtrant difficilement au dehors à cause des épais rideaux recouvrant les fenêtres. Elle pensa qu'il était à l'abandon, ou qu'il servait de repaire à quelque trafic de substances illicites. Cependant, elle ravala sa fierté et ses a priori, et s'avança pour aller frapper à la lourde porte d'entrée.

On ne lui répondit pas de suite. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'affairer derrière les verrous, puis elle dut subir une longue attente, peut-être dix ou douze secondes, pendant qu'elle était, elle le savait, attentivement scrutée à travers le judas. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, et elle entra.

Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi elle s'était attendue avant de venir ici, mais certainement pas à ce genre de décoration, sobre et somptueuse à la fois, ces tentures masquant une partie des murs agrémentés de dorures. Et elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à voir à ses côtés une grande femme blonde, aux cheveux coupés courts, l'air terriblement sereine et puissante, qui la regardait d'un air patient.

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? » demanda la femme poliment, mais froidement.

Incapable d'articuler un son, embarrassée d'être même venue jusqu'ici, Quinn ne put que secouer la tête, résignée.

Cependant, son interlocutrice la surprit en lui offrant un sourire en coin complice, et lui fit signe de la suivre. Hébétée, la jeune femme la suivit jusqu'à une petite pièce simplement meublée d'un bureau et de deux chaises. Elle prit place sur l'une d'elles lorsqu'elle y fut invitée.

Pendant un long moment, la vieille femme n'articula pas un mot. Elle non plus, d'ailleurs ; elle ne s'en sentit pas la force. Elle fut jaugée, jugée de haut en bas, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire pour empêcher cela.

Finalement, elle articula : « Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'une fille comme toi voudrait faire ce métier. »

Quinn fronça les sourcils, s'éclaircit timidement la voix. « Je vous demande pardon ? » Le tutoiement l'avait dérangée, mais le contenu de ses paroles encore plus. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

L'autre femme la fixa sans ciller de ses yeux métalliques. « Tu es venue ici pour une raison, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, acquiesça la plus jeune. Une amie m'a... recommandé cet endroit.

— Je m'en doute, comme la plupart des filles qui bossent ici. »

Quelque chose dans son regard changea à cet instant. La propriétaire des lieux se renfonça dans son siège en cuir, sans cesser d'observer Quinn.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? » demanda-t-elle subitement.

Quinn sentit l'air se bloquer dans sa gorge. Que devait-elle répondre à cela ? Devait-elle annoncer à cette inconnue que Santana, son amie de toujours, lui avait conseillé de se rendre à cette adresse si elle ressentait jamais le besoin (ou l'envie) de céder à ses pulsions ? Peut-être. Cette femme devait en avoir l'habitude, après tout, si elle gérait cet endroit. Cependant, la jeune blonde ne se sentit pas la force de l'avouer à voix haute. Santana avait deviné sans même qu'elle lui en parle, et même entre elles, cela restait tabou. Personne d'autre ne savait. Personne ne devait savoir.

Elle se trouva sans voix devant cette femme qui avait peut-être trois fois son âge, et son silence fut plus révélateur que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire en cet instant.

« Pour... voir une fille, » finit-elle par articuler.

« Une fille, » répéta la vieille femme. « Une fille en particulier ? »

Quinn secoua la tête. L'autre sembla réfléchir un instant, sans cesser de la regarder intensément, sans émettre un son. Elle était impressionnante, faite pour faire ce métier, songea Quinn ; elle ne se laissait pas submerger par ses émotions et protégeait ses filles à tout prix. Elle ressentit tout à coup une once de respect pour elle, pour sa profession, bien que les temps actuels freinaient la fréquentation de sa boutique. Surtout maintenant qu'une nouvelle clientèle était arrivée.

La grande femme se leva soudainement, et fit signe à la jeune blonde de la suivre. « J'ai la personne qu'il te faut. C'est ta première fois, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à répondre que déjà la plus grande enchaîna : « Je veux dire, première fois ici, mais aussi toute première fois. Je peux le voir à ta façon d'être. Tu verras, Nina sera parfaite pour toi. »

Quinn sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle y était enfin ; tout ce dont elle avait si vaguement parlé avec Santana allait devenir réel, tangible, dans une poignée de minutes. Elle demanda le prix qu'elle allait devoir payer, et en découvrant la somme — assez modique, s'étonna-t-elle — qu'elle allait devoir débourser sur-le-champ, la jeune blonde eut presque honte de son acte.

Elle n'allait avoir recours à ce moyen qu'une seule fois, et cela la remplissait d'embarras.

La gérante la mena ensuite à travers deux pièces, au bout desquelles se trouva un escalier en bois massif qu'elles empruntèrent sans un mot. Puis, après être passées devant un nombre incalculable de portes fermées, elles s'arrêtèrent. La vieille femme demanda à Quinn d'attendre un instant, et elle entra seule dans une pièce d'où elle ressortit après une minute ou deux.

« Tu peux entrer. »

Quinn s'exécuta.

* * *

La pièce était assez petite, dans un style semblable à celui qu'elle avait aperçu dans le reste de l'immeuble. Les murs en lambris étaient partiellement masqués par des tentures, tableaux et autres bibelots. Un lit trônait au centre de la pièce, contre le mur le plus éloigné, recouvert de draps bordeaux et crème. La seule fenêtre de la chambre était masquée, comme toutes les autres qu'elle avait vues jusqu'à présent, par de lourds rideaux.

Elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle et la clé tourner dans la serrure. Pourtant, elle ne se sentit pas acculée, comme elle l'avait initialement présagé.

Une femme occupait un siège près du buffet. Elle sourit en apercevant Quinn, comme pour accueillir une vieille amie. Elle était brune, petite, avec un air de malice dans le regard, scrutant Quinn de haut en bas comme l'avait fait l'autre femme un peu plus tôt — mais plus explicitement.

« Bonsoir, ma belle. Je m'appelle Nina. »

Quinn sut instantanément que ce n'était pas son vrai nom, mais cela lui importa peu sur le moment. Elle n'aurait pu lui répondre de suite, de toute façon, tétanisée qu'elle était de voir pour la première fois une fille de bordel.

Elle finit par lui dire son prénom. La dénommée Nina sourit plus encore, dévoilant ses dents d'une blancheur étonnante.

« Sue m'a dit que c'est ta première fois. Est-ce que tu te sens mal à l'aise ? Veux-tu que je te serve un verre ?

— Non, merci, répondit Quinn fébrilement, ça va aller.

— Chérie, pour le prix que tu as payé, tu as au moins le droit de boire. »

La petite brune se leva, alla chercher deux verres à pied et une bouteille de vin rouge dans une armoire, la déboucha et remplit les deux récipients. Elle apporta le verre à Quinn, le lui glissant dans la main, caressant ses doigts par la même occasion. La blonde rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sans même savoir pourquoi.

« À la tienne. »

Elles burent en silence, se jaugeant du regard, cherchant à briser la mince barrière qui les séparait encore de l'irrémédiable, du point de non-retour.

Quinn observa ce petit bout de femme à qui elle allait offrir sa virginité. Sa légère robe — probablement pas de la soie, en cette période — ne cachait rien de ses bras et tombait à mi-cuisse, dévoilant son porte-jarretelles noir contrastant avec sa peau ambrée. Elle portait des bas presque transparents, ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination. Quinn rougit, regarda ses pieds, essayant mentalement de savoir si sa tenue était propice à ce genre d'endroit — elle ne portait qu'une longue robe d'été sous son manteau couleur kaki, et n'avait même pas mis de bas. Elle n'en possédait plus depuis des années.

La jeune blonde s'éclaircit la voix, tenta d'entamer une discussion, à la fois pour se donner le courage de poursuivre sur un terrain plus dangereux et pour meubler le silence qui l'étouffait peu à peu.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu... que vous faites ce métier ? »

Nina la regarda d'un air amusé, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. « Est-ce que ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

— Pas vraiment, avoua Quinn en secouant la tête.

— Alors n'en parlons plus. Et tutoie-moi, je t'en prie, je suis plus jeune que toi. »

Encore une fois, Quinn sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle avait choisi cette profession de son plein gré, depuis combien de temps elle se livrait à ces tribulations — puis, une seconde après que ces réflexions l'aient traversée, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas venue ici pour se poser ce genre de questions.

Elle posa son verre à moitié vide sur la petite table, bientôt imitée par la jeune femme, et s'approcha nerveusement d'elle.

La blonde voulut se débarrasser de son manteau, et vit ses doigts trembler en tentant de défaire les boutons. Nina vint à sa rescousse, retira habilement le vêtement avant de le déposer sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis se tourna vers Quinn sans cesser de sourire, et fit glisser sa main contre son bras pâle.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? » demanda la petite brune.

Elle secoua la tête, bien que la chair de poule apparue sur ses bras démontrait le contraire.

« Tant mieux. »

Nina commença à se déshabiller, lentement, ôtant d'abord sa fine robe et restant immobile un instant, offrant son bustier noir au regard timide et envoûté de Quinn. Elle rit un peu en voyant ses joues empourprées et retira le reste de ses vêtements, sans cesser de la fixer.

La blonde essaya vainement de voir autre chose que ses seins, petits et ronds, que sa peau tannée, immaculée, la longueur de ses jambes qui semblait n'en plus finir, et l'endroit où ses cuisses se rejoignaient.

Pendant un instant, aucune des deux femmes ne parla, l'une se demandant que faire, l'autre attendant un geste de sa part.

« Est-ce que ça te gêne ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Moi, nue devant toi. »

Elle déglutit, imperceptiblement pour quiconque n'avait pas des mois d'expérience dans ce métier.

« Non. »

La brune s'avança alors, ôta les mèches de cheveux barrant le visage de Quinn. « Je peux te déshabiller ? »

Jamais telle question ne lui avait parue si innocente. La plus grande sentit son cœur se serrer, et hocha doucement la tête.

* * *

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle sentit des lèvres froides frôler sa trachée.

« Je peux... je peux connaître ton nom ? »

Quinn sentit la jeune fille sourire contre sa peau. « Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? » répliqua-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser près de sa clavicule.

« Ton vrai nom, je veux dire, se corrigea la blonde. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »

Un long moment ponctua ses mots. Nina continua de parsemer sa peau de légers baisers, depuis son cou jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, puis finit par répondre : « Ce n'est pas indiscret. Je m'appelle Rachel. »

Quinn retint un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit des dents mordiller son épaule, et le bout d'une langue caresser la marque éphémère sur sa peau d'albâtre. Rachel. Ce nom sonnait mieux que Nina, plus doux, plus réel.

Rachel.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait prononcé ce prénom seulement lorsque la petite brune lui rendit la pareille, murmurant le sien au creux de son oreille, et l'attirant lentement mais sûrement vers le lit.

Elle fut renversée sur des draps en coton qui portait une légère odeur fleurie, proche de celle de la violette. Quinn n'eut le temps d'inspirer qu'une seule bouffée de ce parfum avant qu'il soit remplacé par celui de Rachel, plus enivrant, lorsque celle-ci se coucha presque contre elle, appuyant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. La petite brune continua son exploration de sa peau avec ses lèvres et sa langue, suçotant, léchant chaque parcelle à sa portée, la faisant gémir (presque honteusement) de plaisir.

À cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait même pas embrassée. Devait-elle le faire ? Était-ce, au contraire, une pratique taboue dans ce genre d'établissement ?

Mais Quinn n'eut plus à réfléchir à ce dilemme plus longtemps ; pas quand Rachel se mit à embrasser sa poitrine que les battements erratiques de son cœur faisaient palpiter sous sa bouche.

* * *

« Ça arrive souvent, que des femmes viennent dans ce genre d'endroit ?

— Tu veux dire dans un bordel ? Pas tellement, répondit la plus petite. Encore moins en ces temps-ci. Tout le monde a peur de sortir et de se retrouver dans une maison close bourrée d'officiers allemands.

— Et... tout le monde accepte de le faire avec des femmes ?

— Bien sûr que non, fit-elle en gloussant un peu. Pas même la moitié. Moi, je préfère les femmes, alors Sue me les envoie directement, en général. Disons que ça évite les malentendus. »

Quinn acquiesça. Elle arrivait à peine à comprendre l'état d'esprit des maisons closes, et pourtant, elle le respectait. Après tout, elle avait de l'argent de côté, et aucun besoin de recourir à de telles pratiques pour éviter la famine. Peut-être aurait-elle fait comme Rachel si jamais elle n'était pas née dans une famille aussi aisée que la sienne.

Elle se retourna sur le dos et soupira doucement, tirant un peu plus le drap près de son menton. Elle venait de coucher avec une prostituée — une femme — pour la première fois, et elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

Rachel l'avait fait gémir sous ses doigts, sous ses mains, sous ses lèvres, plus d'une fois dans cette même nuit, et elle lui avait fébrilement, maladroitement rendu la pareille, si elle se fiait aux bruits que la brune avait produits, tout près de son oreille, quand elle était couchée sous son corps.

Elle ne savait pas si elle goûterait encore à un sentiment aussi exquis que celui qui l'avait habitée en ces instants ; c'est pourquoi elle fit glisser sa main sur l'épaule de Rachel, allongée à ses côtés, jusqu'à atteindre ses côtes, son nombril, la fine toison délimitant l'accès à l'endroit le plus intime de son corps. Rachel la regarda étrangement, puis sourit d'un air narquois.

* * *

Quinn n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était quand elle se rhabilla enfin. Tard, peut-être trois ou quatre heures du matin, car le ciel était encore sombre. L'agitation n'avait pas encore gagné les rues de Paris.

Assise en tailleur sur le lit, les jambes emmêlées dans les draps, Rachel fumait une cigarette tout en observant la jeune blonde. Elle la fixait déjà depuis deux bonnes minutes, la faisant rougir d'embarras et peut-être d'autre chose, quand Quinn s'autorisa à lui demander pourquoi elle la regardait avec tant d'insistance. Elle venait juste de reboutonner sa robe.

« Je me demandais, commença-t-elle en recrachant une bouffée de fumée, la raison qui t'a amenée à me donner ta virginité. À la perdre dans un endroit comme celui-là. »

La blonde haussa les épaules et s'assit pour remettre ses chaussures.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par répondre. J'étais surtout curieuse, je crois. Intriguée. Et puis...

— Quoi ? »

Quinn inspira profondément, sentant l'odeur âcre du tabac se mêler à l'air dans ses poumons. « Et puis je vais bientôt partir. J'avais envie de savoir comment c'était, ce que ça faisait, avant de m'en aller.

— Je ne comprends pas, avoua Rachel en s'appuyant sur un coude. Il y aurait sûrement eu d'autres occasions.

— Peut-être pas. »

Elle n'alla pas au bout de sa pensée, et Rachel ne la poussa pas. Elle se contenta de finir sa cigarette, de venir écraser le mégot dans le cendrier sur la table de chevet, puis elle commença elle aussi à se revêtir, appréciant le silence s'installant dans la pièce. Aucune des deux femmes ne prononça un mot pendant de longues minutes, dans la semi-obscurité brisée par la flamme d'une lampe à gaz.

Une fois habillées — Rachel aussi légèrement qu'au début de leur entrevue — elles se jaugèrent un instant du regard, longtemps. La jeune prostituée finit par dire, avec un mince sourire au bord des lèvres : « Tu sais, en entrant ici, tout le monde joue un rôle. Les filles se comportent comme si les hommes étaient désirables et intéressants, et les hommes tentent de se convaincre qu'ils le sont réellement. Ce n'est pas plus différent d'un cabaret ou d'un théâtre, si l'on y réfléchit bien. Mais toi... je n'arrive pas à identifier le rôle que tu as tenu. »

Quinn fit la moue. Elle ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi tant de gens adoptaient ce comportement, mais qu'importait. Elle y avait cédé, elle aussi.

Elle avait une raison, bien entendu ; une réponse à la question de Rachel. Elle aurait très bien pu la lui donner, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, elle sortit de son porte-monnaie quelques francs qu'elle déposa sur la table, puis glissa un « au revoir » à peine audible avant de refermer la porte de la chambre sur elle.

Dans deux jours, elle partirait pour le front, en Sicile.


	2. Chapter 2

« Rachel, tu ne peux plus rester ici. »

C'était ce que Sue lui avait dit il y a dix jours, en la prenant à part dans son bureau, d'un air grave et anxieux. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelée par son véritable prénom auparavant.

Et elle savait exactement à quoi elle faisait référence. Deux jours plus tôt, le 8 juillet, une ordonnance avait été publiée, réduisant une fois de plus ses droits et libertés dans ce qui était autrefois la plus belle ville du monde. Dorénavant, aucun Juif n'avait le droit de fréquenter les théâtres, cinémas et piscines, et n'avaient la possibilité d'entrer dans les magasins que de quinze à seize heures.

Rachel était juive. Elle avait réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet de la Gestapo et de la Milice jusqu'ici, notamment grâce à Sue. Cette dernière la logeait et la nourrissait pour trois fois rien, et lui fournissait un travail, certes peu recommandable, mais cela lui permettait de vivre sans que personne ne lui demande de comptes.

Jusqu'ici, tout s'était passé plus ou moins bien pour elle. Mais là, c'en était trop.

Sue lui prit la main, l'étreignit un instant.

« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

La petite brune hocha doucement la tête. « Mieux que quiconque, » répondit-elle.

Elle avait supporté cette vie — cette survie — quotidienne pendant deux ans, sans se plaindre. Mais là, c'en était trop. Avec ces officiers et policiers qui patrouillaient de plus en plus régulièrement, et le fait que Sue les refusait catégoriquement dans son établissement, qui risquait de surcroît la fermeture à n'importe quel moment, elle préférait partir tant qu'elle en avait encore la possibilité.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, ajouta Rachel en esquissant un faible sourire.

— Ne me remercie pas encore, petite. La guerre n'est pas finie. Quand elle prendra fin, alors tu pourras me remercier. »

Sue l'embrassa sur la tempe, sur le front, et s'en retourna dans son bureau. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'adieux ; Rachel savait que la vieille femme n'en raffolait pas, et que de toute façon, elles auraient une chance de se revoir, peut-être.

La brune avait alors préparé ses bagages, récupéré ses maigres affaires qui traînaient dans sa petite chambre et dans la maison, et, sans rien dire à personne, pas même aux autres filles qui habitaient l'endroit, elle sortit dans la rue et marcha en direction de la gare de Lyon.

* * *

Depuis, elle avait rallié la Sicile, en prenant un ferry qui allait en direction de Tunis et en montrant le billet que Sue lui avait donné (ainsi qu'en glissant quelques billets dans la main du capitaine). Elle avait ensuite rejoint le campement des troupes américaines et britanniques qui étaient sur les lieux, et, prouvant son efficacité en tant qu'infirmière — son tout premier métier, en réalité — avait pu faire partie du groupe d'infirmiers de la Croix-Rouge qui se rendait sur les lieux après le débarquement.

Elle comprenait mal l'anglais, mais ce n'était pas un problème majeur au vu du travail qu'elle aurait à fournir. Il y avait peu de personnel médical, à vrai dire, et toute aide était la bienvenue, même si elle venait de la part d'une petite juive sans diplôme, qui désirait simplement aider son pays.

Elle avait été assignée à une petite unité de soldats britanniques, où très peu de Français peuplaient les rangs des armées. Sans doute avaient-ils été dans l'incapacité de quitter la métropole, ou bien ils avaient été assignés à d'autres fronts. Il y en avait sûrement d'autres, ailleurs en Europe, pensa Rachel. Elle était si déconnectée du quotidien de la guerre, comme des millions d'Européens, qu'elle avait presque oublié que des hommes se battaient avec des armes pour faire reculer les nazis et pour redonner sa liberté au continent.

La brune dormit à peine cette nuit-là, malgré la fatigue, tenue éveillée par l'excitation et la peur qui tenaillaient son ventre.

Le lendemain, samedi 10 juillet, elle embarqua avec la VIIIe armée britannique et des centaines d'hommes et de femmes pour la province de Syracuse, sous un ciel chargé et coléreux. Les infirmiers et secouristes restèrent en retrait sur le navire pendant que les armées débarquaient près de Noto et Avola, s'écroulant sous les coups des canons ennemis, avançant malgré la poussière et le vent.

Rachel n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de voir les premiers blessés s'en retourner vers le camp de fortune qu'ils venaient d'installer ; elle et les autres médecins avaient passé une heure ou deux à mettre en place une toile de tente et de vieux matelas pour accueillir leurs troupes.

Ils avaient à peine fini d'installer leurs maigres instruments avant que les hommes blessés ne commencent à revenir, certains se tenant le bras ou la tête d'où jaillissait du sang, d'autres sonnés d'avoir essuyé l'explosion d'un obus tiré par un tank et se plaignant de nausées, de céphalées. D'autres ne revenaient pas par eux-mêmes ; leurs camarades d'un jour, d'un an, les portait à bout de bras, les ayant traînés sur une longue distance pour pouvoir leur offrir un lieu de repos loin des bombes et des coups de fusil.

La petite Juive fit de son mieux pour panser les blessures superficielles — ceux qui avaient suivi des études de chirurgie ou de médecine s'occupaient des opérations les plus lourdes — ou rassurer les soldats en pleine crise de panique. Elle soutenait les blessés et les escortait jusqu'à des lits de fortune, au fond de la tente, où une cinquantaine avait été installée plus tôt dans la matinée. Plus de la moitié était déjà occupée lorsque midi sonna.

Sa journée finit à vingt-deux heures, alors qu'il faisait trop sombre pour que les combats continuent, même si l'on entendait un coup de canon tonner de temps à autre. Rachel s'écroula, épuisée, dans le petit réduit qu'occupait l'équipe de médecins, une salle entourée de toiles et composée d'une vingtaine de lits (les mêmes que ceux utilisés pour les blessés), de deux bureaux, d'un poste de radio pour émettre et recevoir, et d'une table en bois branlante où quelques infirmières se restauraient.

Les discussions se faisaient à voix basse, en plusieurs langues qu'elle ne put complètement discerner, dans le bruit des couverts et des gamelles en fer-blanc. Quelques gémissements de douleur étaient parfois perceptibles, adoucis par l'administration de morphine ou d'un antidouleur quelconque.

Rachel mangea son repas, le même pour tout le monde, et s'assit à un coin de table. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer cette semaine, et ces trois derniers jours semblaient se confondre en un seul, durant lequel elle avait à peine eu le temps de dormir ou de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite.

À supposer qu'il y aurait un « ensuite » à la guerre.

Elle ne participa pas activement aux discussions, malgré les tentatives de ses camarades de lui arracher quelques mots, se contentant de les écouter d'une oreille distraite. Au bout d'une demi-heure, éreintée, elle finit par se terrer dans un lit et s'endormit aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Les quatre jours suivants se ressemblèrent tous, et Rachel, ainsi que l'unité avec laquelle elle avait embarqué, tombèrent en une sorte de routine quelque peu inhabituelle.

Elle avait entendu certains officiers discuter, et appris que les armées américaines et canadiennes, débarquées à quelques kilomètres l'une de l'autre, s'étaient rejointes et avançaient dorénavant conjointement face à des Italiens qui quittaient souvent leur poste en les voyant arriver — tout comme ici, se dit Rachel. Les armées alliées progressaient lentement, mais sûrement.

Plusieurs divisions revenaient, tout au long de la journée, avec des nouvelles du front, plus souvent bonnes que mauvaises, ce qui confortait la petite brune dans son choix d'avoir embarqué dans ce paquebot et de n'être pas restée sous la menace nazie en France.

La jeune femme avait rapidement retrouvé ses marques, se souvenant machinalement des gestes qu'elles avaient appris des années auparavant pour soigner des plaies, redresser des os brisés, soulager les fièvres et les nausées. Personne ne trouvait rien à redire à son travail — même si, en réalité, et elle en était bien consciente, toute aide était la bienvenue ici, dans ce camp perdu sur le littoral italien, alors que la guerre faisait rage à quelques kilomètres à peine. Elle était utile, participant de son mieux lorsque des soldats arrivaient, leur corps s'étant ouvert sous l'éclatement d'un obus, réclamant d'urgence des soins.

Certains ne survivaient pas. D'autres tombaient de fatigue une fois le camp franchi, et ne se réveillaient pas. D'autres encore ne revenaient pas, et l'on apprenait leur disparition un ou deux jours plus tard, quand un messager transmettait des informations de vive voix ou par radio.

Le sixième jour, jeudi 15 juillet, le soir tombait quand une dizaine d'hommes se précipita au sein du campement en bord de plage, affirmant avoir été pris en embuscade un peu plus loin vers l'ouest. Les plus mal en point furent installés rapidement à l'intérieur, tandis que les officiers organisaient déjà la riposte avec les soldats qu'ils avaient sous leur commandement.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, alors qu'elle apportait des antidouleurs et du linge propre, que Rachel remarqua le corps que portaient deux soldats canadiens. Un corps que, bien que masqué par l'uniforme marron et le sang marbrant la jambe gauche, elle reconnut en moins d'une seconde.

Un corps que, l'espace d'un instant, elle crut inanimé, et pendant cet instant elle oublia même la raison de sa présence ici.

Mais elle vit la tête bouger de gauche à droite, les doigts se serrer de douleur contre son abdomen, puis entendit un gémissement de douleur à peine refoulé, et la petite brune inspira une bouffée d'air en tremblotant.

Elle détourna les yeux et revint à sa première occupation, pansant les plaies du blessé qui attendait des soins, mais ne put bannir de son esprit le souvenir de ces yeux verts, de la douceur de cette peau d'albâtre, de ce parfum léger mais entêtant lorsqu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre, chez Sue.

Avec amertume, Rachel pensa que la guerre n'avait pas épargné Quinn non plus, mais que la jeune femme, contrairement à elle, la faisait sur le front.

* * *

La soirée n'eut pas de fin pour les infirmiers de la Croix-Rouge. Les blessés continuaient d'affluer, en petits groupes, et personne ne put réellement dormir au sein des tentes installées pour l'occasion. La petite Juive n'alla se reposer que vers cinq heures du matin, alors que le soleil rougissait déjà l'horizon et l'océan, et se réveilla sur les coups de midi.

Elle avala une gorgée de café amer et tiède et un morceau de pain avant d'aller vérifier la santé des soldats.

Deux d'entre eux n'avaient pas passé la nuit et se trouvaient maintenant dans une partie réservée du camp, éloignée des regards, même si tous savaient ce qui pouvait arriver en temps de guerre. La mort était omniprésente et s'attaquait aux alliés comme aux ennemis.

Rachel alla s'occuper des cas nécessitant le plus de soins en premier lieu, notamment un soldat dont l'épaule avait été déboîtée, un autre qui avait marché sur une mine et dont la jambe avait due être amputée durant la nuit, et la plaie cautérisée à l'aide des maigres outils à disposition. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi tous ces gens semblaient si jeunes, à peine sortis de l'adolescence pour certains, et étaient déjà défigurés par une guerre.

Elle ne vit Quinn qu'en début d'après-midi, allongée sur un lit entre deux soldats bavardant, heureux d'être en vie. La jeune femme était endormie, sa jambe gauche gonflée et enroulée dans des tissus et de la ouate — ils ne pouvaient faire mieux que ce plâtre rudimentaire tant leur stock diminuait, et les ravitaillements peinaient à arriver.

La brune se figea à quelques mètres de son lit, pour simplement la regarder, se souvenant de son visage presque enfantin et innocent lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, à Paris. À mille lieux d'ici.

Ce même visage, d'une beauté autrefois rivalisant avec les plus belles actrices des années 1930, était si contusionné que Rachel eut de la peine à distinguer les pommettes sous les hématomes, les paupières rougies par les gaz, la joue meurtrie par une blessure d'origine inconnue. Elle secoua vaguement la tête et s'approcha de la blessée, s'asseyant à même le sol, à côté du lit, et elle tendit la main pour écarter les draps et trouver son pouls.

Tout était normal.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre.

Attendre auprès de Quinn aurait pu attirer des questions, des doutes, et Rachel ne voulait surtout pas devenir le nouveau centre d'attention ; c'est pourquoi elle délaissa sa patiente au profit d'autres soldats réclamant ses soins, se promettant cependant de passer devant son lit de temps en temps pour voir si elle avait repris connaissance.

La journée lui parut anormalement longue.

* * *

Rachel réussit à la voir éveillée le lendemain matin. Elle avait à peine dormi, se levant toutes les heures pour jeter un œil sur ses nouveaux patients arrivés la veille, et pour couler un regard dans sa direction.

Quinn était assise, aidée par l'un de ses collègues, et nourrie de l'infâme bouillie qu'ils avaient en stock. Dix minutes plus tard, quand l'infirmière repassa devant sa couche, elle s'était déjà rendormie.

C'est elle qui se chargea de refaire ses pansements le soir même, ce qui eut le don de réveiller la jeune femme. Quinn avait la jambe fracturée et une côte fêlée. Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant celle qui était en train de la soigner, mais garda le silence durant toute la durée du traitement. Rachel le respecta. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, de toute façon. Quinn continuait de la regarder du coin de l'œil, et elle faisait comme si elle ne la remarquait pas.

Elle finit d'entourer sa jambe de sparadrap et se prépara à aller prendre l'air avec les autres membres de la Croix-Rouge lorsqu'une main mal assurée se posa sur son poignet.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Sa voix n'avait pas changé. Plus faible, plus rauque du fait de l'avoir peu utilisée ces derniers jours, elle gardait le même timbre, la même intonation timide que lorsque Rachel l'avait entendue pour la première fois.

Elle la regarda dans les yeux quand elle répondit qu'elle s'était enfuie à cause des nouvelles lois visant les Juifs, et que Sue l'avait fait partir en douce. La blonde garda les mâchoires serrées, puis hocha doucement la tête.

Rachel attendit une seconde avant de lui poser la même question, cherchant une réponse derrière ses pupilles évasives.

« Je devais partir, soupira Quinn. Je ne pouvais pas rester à rien faire dans mon petit appartement parisien. J'avais envie — non, j'avais besoin d'aider ceux qui se battaient sur le front. J'ai pris le premier train pour Nice et je me suis retrouvée ici, dans cette unité sous le commandement d'un général britannique, pour libérer la Sicile et l'Italie.

« J'ai vu des choses horribles, Rachel. »

Rachel sentit sa gorge se contracter en entendant son nom, presque murmuré, presque vénéré. Et ses yeux s'humidifier en voyant les larmes de la blonde perler sur ses joues.

Quinn ne continua pas sa phrase, pourtant, et elle n'en avait pas besoin pour convoyer l'importance de ce qu'elle avait vu, de ce qu'elle avait fait, l'horreur, l'innommable. La petite juive savait que ceux qui revenaient de la guerre, qu'ils soient blessés ou non, n'étaient jamais vraiment les mêmes qu'avant leur départ. Tous s'accordaient sur une chose : cela ne valait pas le coup. Trop de sang, trop de corps, trop de membres écartelés, d'os broyés, de cervelles éclatées, de familles déchirées. Tout cela à cause de quelques dégénérés qui avaient enrôlé avec eux des nations entières.

Et Quinn n'était même pas obligée de partir, mais elle l'avait fait tout de même. Rachel non plus, d'ailleurs, mais c'était différent. Rachel ne tirait pas sur les humains, elle les réparait, ou essayait, tout du moins. Tandis que les soldats étaient forcés d'abattre tout homme qui portait un uniforme différent du leur.

La blonde semblait trop fatiguée pour continuer à parler, et bien que l'esprit de Rachel bouillonnait d'interrogations, elle décida de la laisser se reposer avant toute chose. Serrant ses doigts froids dans sa main, elle se leva et sortit du campement.

* * *

Les jours continuaient de se suivre, au rythme des nouvelles venant de la radio. Le 22 juillet, une semaine plus tard, on annonça que la ville de Palerme était tombée, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Mussolini ne se rende ou ne se fasse prendre.

Rachel écoutait avec attention ces informations quotidiennes, espérant en même temps que les nazis seraient rapidement vaincus sur le territoire français pour qu'elle puisse retourner chez elle. Elle n'était pas la seule à y penser — chaque jour, on entendait des soldats, des infirmiers, des médecins se lamenter des dégâts que faisait la guerre, et leur fol espoir que jamais personne n'aurait plus à vivre ceci.

Elle essayait, sans trop se faire remarquer, de passer quelques minutes avec Quinn chaque jour, l'aidant dans sa rééducation, simplement pour éprouver le plaisir de voir un visage familier parmi ces centaines d'inconnus.

Elle osait presque espérer que la guerre finirait bientôt, et qu'elles se retrouveraient à nouveau à Paris, peut-être dans des conditions différentes de celles qui avaient vu se jouer leur rencontre.

Mais surtout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer ces instants passés en sa compagnie, ces quelques heures volées à la nuit, à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait.

Quinn ne lui parla jamais du front — elle n'en avait pas besoin, à vrai dire. Rachel savait ce qu'il se passait, à quelques kilomètres seulement. Mais la blonde ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'elle avait vu ou fait là-bas. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Comme d'autres soldats, qui se renfermaient dans un mutisme permanent, ou d'autres encore, qui revivaient chaque nuit ces sombres moments dans leurs cauchemars.

Trois jours plus tard, la petite Juive put annoncer à Quinn que sa jambe guérissait correctement, et que sa côte s'était réparée, et lui proposa de se promener sur la plage jonchée de débris. Aidée d'une béquille de fortune et soutenue par le bras de Rachel, elle put respirer un air plus frais et sentir le sol, l'herbe, le sable sous ses pieds, voir la mer qui paraissait disparaître dans la nuit trop noire.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent sur la grève, où galets éparpillés et divers morceaux de bois et de métal indiquaient la présence récente de l'homme. Les troupes armées avaient débarqué un peu plus loin, à l'est et à l'ouest, et laissé derrière elles les traces indélébiles de leur passage meurtrier.

Pendant un long moment, Quinn ne prononça pas un mot. Puis elle demanda à Rachel si elle allait rentrer chez elle.

« Je n'ai plus de chez moi, pour l'instant, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Il y a toujours des nazis à Paris, et ces lois qui m'empêchent de vivre normalement.

— Ça ne va pas durer. Mussolini et son régime sont tombés aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'Hitler le suive.

— Alors à ce moment-là, je pourrais revenir. Pas avant. Pas tant que la guerre continue. »

Quinn serra les dents, et Rachel le remarqua. Elle voulut s'excuser, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.

« Je vais rentrer, Rachel, poursuivit la plus grande. À Paris. Dans deux jours. Ils me renvoient de l'armée car je ne suis plus bonne à rien, avec une jambe en moins et... et je ne peux même plus toucher une arme. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

— Je comprends » répondit Rachel. Elle attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la serra doucement. Elle ne savait pas que Quinn allait partir si tôt, si vite, alors qu'elles venaient à peine de se retrouver et qu'elles avaient sans doute beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Elle ne les dirait pas ce soir. Non, cette nuit, elle se devait d'aider Quinn à aller mieux, à guérir au plus vite. Puis elle partirait, et Rachel retournerait aider les blessés, jusqu'à ce que cette guerre finisse pour de bon.

Sans un mot, la blonde posa la tête sur son épaule, et resta ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, perdant son regard dans l'immensité de l'océan.

* * *

Un bateau affrété par le Canada et le Royaume-Uni accosta près du campement deux jours plus tard, à midi. La Sicile voyait encore des combats se dérouler sur son sol, mais ils restaient sporadiques et éloignés, indiquant la faiblesse du nombre de soldats italiens qui osaient encore résister.

Les soldats qui ne pouvaient plus se battre étaient sommés de rentrer sur le territoire français. Certains membres du commandement et de la Croix-Rouge partirent également, pour des raisons aussi diverses qu'incomprises de Rachel, et c'est le cœur serré qu'elle vit la jeune Quinn se préparer à embarquer. Cette dernière n'avait pas un seul bagage quand elle s'approcha d'elle, s'appuyant sur sa béquille, et elle ne semblait pas particulièrement enjouée par ce voyage de retour.

La blonde soupira une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

« Ça y est, fit-elle. C'est le jour du départ.

— On se reverra, affirma aussitôt Rachel. Si tu le souhaites. Je reviendrai à Paris et on pourra... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais elle vit Quinn hocher la tête. « J'aimerais te revoir. Dans d'autres circonstances. Et pas comme la première fois non plus » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

Rachel sourit. « Bien sûr. »

Pendant une minute, aucune des deux femmes n'ajouta un mot, profitant de leur dernier moment ensemble sur la plage de Sicile. Puis, alors que Quinn s'apprêtait à se retourner une dernière fois, Rachel attrapa sa main et y glissa un petit objet.

« Garde-le, dit-elle en voyant que la blonde l'examinait. C'est un collier qui me vient de ma grand-mère. Il m'est très précieux — non, ne m'interromps pas. Je voudrais le reprendre, alors je te le donne pour te promettre que je viendrais te retrouver, un jour ou l'autre. »

Sans rien dire d'autre, Rachel se pencha pour embrasser la joue de la jeune femme, et ce fut elle qui s'en retourna en direction du camp pour que Quinn n'aperçoive pas ses yeux humides.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn avait retrouvé son appartement, après un mois passé dans différents centres et institutions après sa révocation. On l'avait gardée en examination quelques jours à l'hôpital, dans le sud de la France, avant de la renvoyer chez elle une fois ses papiers en ordre.

Elle avait abandonné sa béquille quelques temps après, la gardant en souvenir de ces moments douloureux passés sur le front, à gémir, allongée sur le sol, en attendant qu'un de ses camarades d'armes vienne la récupérer sur le chemin, et la ramène sur la base arrière, là où le camp de la Croix-Rouge avait été installé.

Elle se souvenait sans effort des minutes interminables passées sur la roche, au milieu des tirs nourris de chaque côté de son corps, pensant qu'elle allait probablement mourir d'un instant à l'autre à cause d'une balle perdue, sans même pouvoir se défendre, sans voir le visage de son assassin.

Quinn fut heureuse d'avoir tort.

Puis elle se souvint s'être éveillée au milieu de ces corps gémissants, en miettes, trous béants et blessures sanglantes, éclats d'obus et tirs de mortier, infirmiers et soldats dans un silence presque respectueux.

Et Rachel.

Rachel aussi était à l'autre bout du monde, enrôlée dans cette guerre interminable, mais de l'autre côté de la ligne de front. Elle ne tenait pas d'arme, elle soignait ceux qui les utilisaient.

Elle se demandait si elle pourrait la revoir un jour. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue. Quinn avait passé des journées entières collée à son poste de radio, à attendre des nouvelles optimistes qui ne venaient jamais. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, à vrai dire ; sortir ne l'intéressait pas, plus maintenant, avec ces uniformes à chaque coin de rue, cette ville morte qu'était devenue Paris en quelques mois à peine. Voir la guerre depuis le champ de bataille avait changé son point de vue sur beaucoup de choses, et la vie quotidienne en faisait partie — elle ne pouvait pas, en toute conscience de ce qui se pratiquait, aller s'amuser, visiter des boutiques ou des musées ou aller au théâtre, sans penser à tous les Juifs, tous les Tziganes qui ne le pouvaient pas, tous les communistes arrêtés sous des prétextes fallacieux, tous ces peuples, tous ces gens injustement mis au ban de la société.

Elle n'arrivait plus à vivre comme avant, et le fait que la guerre touchait à sa fin, que Paris avait finalement été libérée, que les nazis avaient progressivement quitté le sol français et que l'ordre revenait, et la démocratie avec, n'arrivait pas à lui faire oublier le fait que Rachel n'était pas encore rentrée.

Ou peut-être l'était-elle, elle n'en savait trop rien — mais cela faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'elle ne l'avait plus vue.

De temps à autre, Quinn empruntait le boulevard de Ménilmontant et errait au travers des petites rues alentour, s'attardant sur un banc à la tombée de la nuit, emmitouflée dans ses vêtements de laine, espérant apercevoir une silhouette familière sortir de l'un de ces bâtiments — le bordel où elle avait passé des heures en la compagnie de la petite brune, il y avait des siècles de cela.

Elle ne la vit jamais.

Désespérant de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, si elle était revenue en France, si elle était seulement en vie, Quinn alla frapper à la porte de ce même immeuble un soir de décembre. Tout comme la dernière fois, ce fut la grande femme blonde qui lui ouvrit, Sue.

« Est-ce que Rachel est là ? »

Elle ne se souvenait même pas de son nom d'emprunt, mais qu'importait — elle espérait juste que Sue connaissait sa véritable identité.

« Rachel, dit la plus âgée en faisant rouler le prénom dans sa bouche. Rachel. Elle est partie vers le sud avec la Croix-Rouge, il y a plus d'un an.

— Je sais, acquiesça Quinn, mais je veux savoir si elle est revenue. Est-ce qu'elle est ici ? »

Sue la regarda un long moment, puis secoua négativement la tête.

« Je suis désolée, ma jolie, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. Elle m'a envoyé une lettre, ce devait être en octobre 1943, pour me dire qu'elle arrivait en Corse, toujours avec la Croix-Rouge. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles après cela.

— Est-ce que... Savez-vous où elle habite ? A-t-elle laissé une adresse, l'adresse d'un ami, d'un parent ?

— Elle n'avait personne ici, à ma connaissance. Sa seule adresse, c'était sa chambre, dans ce bordel. »

Quinn resta silencieuse. Presque immédiatement, elle se sentit coupable de ne pas lui avoir demandé son adresse, ou une façon de la contacter. Elle n'avait que son collier, simple chaîne en or avec un pendentif en étoile dorénavant autour de son cou, que Rachel avait glissé dans sa main avant de la laisser partir, lui promettant l'impossible.

* * *

La jeune parisienne trouva un travail, un emploi de secrétaire dans une maison d'édition au centre de la capitale. Elle n'avait pas choisi de travailler pour l'argent, mais surtout pour tromper l'ennui et la solitude qui la guettaient à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle, seule, et qu'elle portait la main à son cou, sentant les maillons de la chaîne et les contours de l'étoile à cinq branches sous ses doigts.

Elle fut embauchée à l'été 1945 et essaya du mieux qu'elle le put de montrer un quelconque enthousiasme à discuter avec ses collègues, à sortir pour partager un repas de temps à autre, sans grand succès — non pas parce qu'ils étaient inintéressants, mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait retirer l'image de Rachel de son esprit.

Chaque soir, en finissant sa journée, elle faisait un détour dans le quartier pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de la petite juive au bas d'un immeuble ou à l'angle d'un café. Le matin, elle se retournait avant de tourner dans une avenue, pour être certaine de n'avoir pas manqué une silhouette familière qui l'aurait attendue en bas de chez elle.

C'était peine perdue ; Quinn se sentait un peu plus désespérée chaque jour, un peu plus triste, et elle connaissait la cause de sa déception. Elle s'était attachée à la femme qui lui avait pris sa virginité, dans un bordel du nord parisien, il y avait deux ans de cela.

Elle commençait à perdre espoir, mais ne put se résoudre à abandonner le collier de Rachel, qui se trouvait toujours autour de son cou.

Un soir d'automne, elle crut être suivie lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, mais ne put distinguer aucune forme menaçante dans les ombres des immeubles haussmanniens. Cependant, le lendemain, elle vit quelqu'un devant le porche de son immeuble, qui lui tournait le dos, et visiblement occupé à lire les noms des différents habitants sur les boîtes aux lettres.

Quinn s'approcha sans crainte, un peu mal à l'aise. « Je peux vous renseigner ? »

La jeune femme — elle sut que c'était une femme, malgré la faible lumière des réverbères, au vu de sa petite taille et de ses longs cheveux bruns — sembla hésiter et ne répondit pas instantanément.

« Je cherche quelqu'un, fit l'inconnue d'une voix hésitante. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle habite ici, j'ai dû me tromper. »

Elle se retourna, prête à s'en aller, non sans avoir accordé un regard à Quinn — et elle s'arrêta net dans son élan.

Quinn sentit un hoquet quitter sa gorge. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, sans plus oser faire un seul bruit. La femme avança, sortit de l'ombre du porche avec précaution, puis l'appela par son prénom.

« Quinn ? »

Elle se mit à pleurer, sans pouvoir retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur sa peau, et s'avança pour prendre Rachel dans ses bras et la serrer étroitement contre elle.

Rachel entoura ses bras dans son dos, colla sa figure dans le col de son manteau, murmurant des mots à l'attention de personne en particulier, simplement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé la femme qu'elle cherchait depuis des semaines.

Elle était rentrée à la fin de l'été en France, mais n'avait pu rejoindre Paris qu'au mois d'octobre, et avait passé la majorité de son temps à rechercher l'endroit où habitait Quinn, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas déménagé — ou pire, qu'elle ne l'avait pas oubliée et avait continué de vivre sa vie en l'occultant complètement de ses pensées.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas — pas lorsque Quinn portait toujours le collier de sa grand-mère autour de son cou, et qu'elle pleurait doucement dans ses cheveux, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.


End file.
